Caleb
Caleb was a contestant on Survivor: Spain, Survivor: Revival, Survivor: Hawaii and Survivor: Legends. Despite being a very enjoyable person, Caleb's big mouth caused him to be on the chopping block majority of the time during his stay. He got a few fights with his tribemates, planned a few blindsides and ruled the majority alliance. He got idoled out with only one vote against him, organized by his enemy Donny, making him the first contestant to be voted out by only one vote. In Revival, Caleb started to be more vocal and was seen as a big threat during the first few rounds. He won immunities, got tons of votes against him but he always stayed positive by being proud of his game and his personality. He tried to stay on good terms with everyone and found himself in a close alliance with tribemates Sophie and Zara. Because of his great social and psychical game, Caleb got voted out in the revote. In Hawaii, he became much more social. He bonded with Fay right off the bat and later became close with Elina as well. Despite his lack of physical power this season, Caleb was way more aggressive in his social game. He became jealous of Fay's other relationships, tricking her into her elimination. The round after he got taken out for this, being defeated by Fay herself at Redemption Island. In Legends, Caleb came back stronger and more calm. He quickly bonded with his Revival castmates Marius and Quinn and later Jakey as well. He started in the majority alliance until he got swapped to the Hephaestus tribe as the only one from his original tribe. There he was added to the already dominant alliance of Pamela and Xing Li. At merge, Caleb managed to play a double-game for a short portion of the game until he re-joined his original alliance. This caused him to be a target and eventually got him voted off after getting caught by becoming too close to Jakey. Caleb is most known for his aggressive (and later calm) way of playing the game, winning lots of immunities and receiving many votes throughout his Survivor journey. Survivor: Spain Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Revival Name: Caleb Tribe Designation: Randa Player he respects the most: Ophelia, cuz she dominated in Spain. Player he respects the least: Donny, ugly backstabber. If he didn't play that idol, I would've won that season! Previous Finishes: 11th. Favorite Past Moment: Getting to know Vladimir. I wanna know who he is so bad. Why Did You Come Back?: To win challenges, to dominate this game and to win the title of Sole Survivor! Voting History Survivor: Hawaii Name: Caleb Tribe Designation: Lahaina Player he respects the most: My three favorite Survivor players are Joel, Robin and Jakey! They are dominant, strategic and physically amazing. Lots of respect for them. Player he respects the least: Jason, Colin and still Donny. I really think Donny is a weak player. Previous Finishes: 11th and 10th. Favorite Past Moment: Winning immunity three times after each other. People loved to hate me at that time, HAHA! Why Did You Come Back?: To improve my gameplay and become a way better player based on social game. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Caleb Tribe Designation: Aphrodite Player he respects the most: Since my last season, I got lots of respect for Zoey. Getting voted out first and then later returning to the game, winning an amount of five immunity challenges and almost winning the entire game is just bad ass. Love the chick. Player he respects the least: Also from my last season, the twin-heads Zlatan and Gabriëlle really got on my last nerves. Previous Finishes: 11th, 10th, 9th. I better be not 8th this time. Favorite Past Moment: It is and will always be the moment in Revival where everyone tried to take me out but I kept winning challenges. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: I'm a warrior, and I have proved to be a strong addition to the seasons I have participated in. I'm perfect for this season because I'm a legendary player. I can be cocky, right? I'll win because next to players such as Robin, Pamela, Hannah, Jakey and Heather you're gonna be less threatening. Voting History Trivia *Caleb is seen as one of the most powerful and promising players in the whole series. *He stated in a interview with Times Magazine ''that he still has nightmares about his vote-off before the jury because all he wanted was to make the jury. He hopes he can get his second chance anytime in the future. *He is the first person to be on two different brown coloured tribes. *Caleb won the most individual challenges in ''Revival with 4. *Caleb got the most votes against him with 19.